Anathema
by Standing Cowardly
Summary: *Takes place 5 years before the events of Dawn* While hunting, Koba stumbles upon an orphaned human girl. Overtime, he forms a bond with her. Will this bond be strong enough to prevent war? Koba/OC (friendship), slow burn Blue Eyes/OC (romance)
1. Chapter 1: You Found Me

**Reference:** _ **"sign language", "**_ **speaking", _thoughts_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Three apes were out hunting small game. The trio weren't having much luck since they only managed to catch two squirrels. The little critters couldn't be considered much of an appetizer. The bonobo, Koba, hoped to catch at least four rabbits and was quite frustrated that they couldn't find any. Come to think of it, they didn't find many animals out today.

Maybe they needed to get farther away from the village? The noise of the Ape Village carried throughout the forest and those with keen hearing could pick up on it the best. Yes, that must be what's scaring the game away.

The scarred ape grunted before turning to his two friends, " _Must go deeper into the forest. We need to bring back hares. Squirrels won't do."_

Stone, a gray-furred chimpanzee, shook his head in annoyance. " _Koba, we've been out here for hours. We aren't going to catch much else."_ The last of the three, a brown chimp named Grey, huffed in agreement.

Koba gritted his teeth in frustration. He turned away from the two as he thought of his decision. They've been out here since the sun was the highest in the sky and now the star was beginning to dim as night approached. However, the bonobo's pride wouldn't let him give up. He snorted before speaking: "Go back. Koba will continue. Without you two." The ape looked at the chimpanzees with a frown.

" _Not safe for apes in forest past dark. Let us all go."_ Grey signed, eyes full of concern.

Koba hooted reassuringly. " _I will be fine. Will be back before dawn."_

Before Grey could sign his opposal, Stone placed his hand on his hands to stop him. " _Alright. Grey and Stone will go back. Be careful, friend."_

Koba nodded his head in thanks and the two chimpanzees used the trees to get back to the village. Now that ape was alone, he could be stealthier. That was the most likely reason why his prey was scarce. His two friends were strong but lacked the skill of stealth. He sighed, he knew he was being irrational. The ape didn't even like eating such small game. The flesh was more bone than actual meat.

But he had to get something, the apes were going through a food shortage and winter was approaching. They needed whatever he could get. The apes were fortunate enough to have three winters of plenty after their first two years of famine and death. Now they may experience the same suffering they had during those times. Koba didn't want to go back to that.

 _Apes. Together. Strong._ He reminded himself. So long as the apes remained united, they would endure this just as they preserved through past obstacles. Suddenly, he heard a rustling close to where he was standing. He quickly climbed the nearest tree, fearful that there was a mountain lion or even a bear prowling the forest floor.

The rustling was interrupted by a thundering sound that continued to echo throughout the forest. Koba knew that sound and he was sure it made its way to the Ape Village where his people would also recognize the horrific sound. _Humans._ He thought with a growl, angry that they would dare cross into ape territory. This forest belonged to the apes. The cities belonged the humans where the bald, hideous creatures could scavenge like rats and kill each other like savages all they wanted. They had no place in the apes' home.

He reached the source of the sound rather quickly. The location was obviously a human campsite. In the center was a dying fire. The tent next to it was slightly unzipped but Koba was unable to see much from the outside. He used his spear to move aside the flappy door before he entered. There was a human inside, a man to be exact. Fortunately, he was dead. There was a gunshot wound to his head and he was holding the source of the bang sound. The man's finger was still on the trigger. Koba quickly grabbed the gun, irrationally worried that the human would use it in him. _Better safe than sorry._

He held it in both his hands, examining it carefully. Koba wondered how it worked. How did the humans make such powerful weapons? It made the apes' weapons look so primitive in comparison.

The ape was so caught up in the engineering of the revolver that he didn't notice someone approach him until the intruder gasped in shock.

"P-papi?" Spoke a soft voice. Koba snapped his gaze to the entrance. There stood a brunette girl. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Koba noted that she had different eye colors; one was brown, the other blue. He followed her gaze to the dead human then looked back at the girl.

He could see a resemblance between the two. This man was her father and he took his own life. He left his child alone in the world. His face scrunched up with disgust as he looked back at the corpse. Only a human would do such a cruel and selfish thing. _Monsters is all they are._

But was the girl a monster? She was an innocent child left alone in this cruel world. The child was at the mercy of Mother Nature. She was left to Koba's mercy.

The ape frowned at that, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do in this situation.

Suddenly, the girl ran to her father's body. Mourning him as she cried begging him to get up. This irked Koba. Was she stupid? The man had a **hole** in his head. There was no way he was getting up from that.

"Father is dead." He spoke, coldly. The girl looked up, seemingly just aware of the simian's presence. She looked into his eyes, determined to prove him wrong. Koba saw know fear in her eyes. Has she met apes before?

"No-no, he's n-not! He's j-j-just sleeping!" She yelled at him. Koba could only roll his eyes. The girl started muttering to her father. The ape was unfamiliar with the language she spoke in. "Papi. P-por favor, no m-me dejes. No-no me dejes."

Koba frowned at the girl's stuttering and fumbling over her words. He wondered if she always spoke that way or if it was just the grief affecting her speech. As she continued to cry over her deceased sire, Koba noticed how thin the man was while the girl looked to be well-fed. She only looked scruffy and her hair was in need of a good grooming. Her father must've spent most of their resources on his child.

He grumbled to himself.

What was he going to do about _this_? Was it even his decision to make? He should consult with Caesar but knew he couldn't leave the girl alone as nightfall was approaching fast. He didn't want to bring her to the apes' home since she could still be a threat. _Child or not, the only good human is a dead human._ At that thought, he looked at the gun in his hand. His eyes then drifted to the girl who's back was to him. The ape slowly raised the gun and pointed it to the child, whom was too busy mourning to notice the threat to her life.

Koba stared long and hard down the short snout of the revolver. He breathed heavily, trying to bring himself to pull the trigger. What choice did he have? The child had no one left. She had no place in the world. He reasoned that this was a mercy killing. The ape would simply be helping the child avoid a miserable and painful life as an orphan.

He held his breath as his finger slowly tightened on the trigger.

* * *

 _ **Click.**_

 _ **Click. Click.**_

The girl swung her body to face the ape making that sound. She finally got a good, long look at the other person inside her tent. What she saw caused her to gasp.

She knew what an ape was but this one with the way it sneered at her and with its ugly scar down his milky-white eye didn't look like one. It looked like a monster. It's not too far from what she pictured the boogeyman looking like or _el cucuy_ as her father once called it.

However, this monster wasn't going to kill her with sharp claws and fangs, no, it planned to kill her with her father's gun. The same one he used to kill himself. _No. This can't be real._

"No-no! Please d-don't hurt-hurt me!" She begged as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Koba pulled back the gun, giving it a puzzled look. It didn't work. Oddly, he was grateful for that revelation. There was no blood on hands. Then it occurred to him, he tried to murder a child! A defenseless child! There was no honor to that. If anyone found out what he tried to do…

He shook his head repeatedly. The ape breathed rapidly, clearly panicked at the prospect of his leader finding out. He knew Caesar held a soft spot for humans and would no doubt be furious at Koba's attempt to kill one without probable cause. It would be worse if Caesar knew it was a little girl he tried to kill.

Unexpectedly, he felt something grab his arm. He looked to see the girl staring at him with a worried expression. She was concerned about _**his**_ well-being after _**he**_ tried to _**kill**_ her? Was she insane?! She literally begged to be unharmed a couple minutes ago.

He was quick to compose himself after shrugging her off with a disapproving grunt. He stepped outside to collect his thoughts. Koba knew killing her was out of the question and so was leaving her. He knew those two options led to the same outcome; her death would be his fault. He paced around the campsite as he thought on what to do.

He knew he only really had one choice.

* * *

Marina watched as the ape exited the tent. She decided to call him Feo because he was so damn…well ugly. The child looked down at her dead father. Her heart broke once more and she struggled to hold back her tears. _Momma said crying is a waste of water and to never do it._ She told herself. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop herself from vomiting at the scene. The gaping hole in her parent's head, the blood pooling around his body, and the tent walls covered in blood and brain. It was all too much for her young soul to bear.

Once she finished bringing back up her dinner, she grabbed her orangutan teddy. She could tell that it was a bit heavier than usual. However, she didn't pay that observation much thought.

Marina knew she was getting too old for this toy but she loved King Louis. He was her favorite gift from her father. It was now all she had left of him. She looked back at his body before exiting the tent. _He's not coming back…_

Her only hope for survival was Feo. The very ape who would've killed her had her father not used the last bullet.

Now outside, she looked for Feo. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead of looking for him, she decided to change her clothing which had some blood on it on top of its usual griminess.

Once changed, she was unsure on what to do. Feo wasn't coming back. She assumed he went home to his family. Her eyes began to water. Who was going to take care of her now? Marina knew she wouldn't survive out here on her own. She needed her father. She wanted her father back! Why did he have to go? Was it her fault? She knew her dad wasn't eating well. He always gave her his food. _**"No tengo hambre, mija. You eat."**_ He would say. She should've made him eat. It's her fault this happened.

It's her fault he's gone.

Thoughts like these continued to run through her mind as night fell.

* * *

Koba sat on the highest branch of the first tree he saw. Down below, he could faintly hear the human child crying. No doubt still grieving over her deceased father. He sighed, today did not turn out the way he expected.

He was at a loss even though he already decided what he was going to do with the child. Koba supposed he was just unsure on what was going to become of her once he brought her to the village. Her fate ultimately fell into Caesar's hands. The bonobo knew Caesar wouldn't turn her away.

That left the question on who would take her under their wing. Maurice would make a fine candidate. The old orangutan was wise and would make a good mentor for the child. He also didn't hold the same hatred and mistrust towards humans that Koba and many other apes did. He'd be a good surrogate father for Two.

 _Two._ He named her after her differing eye colors. Koba figured he'd give her a name instead of just calling her 'the child' all the time. Once the sun set and darkness took hold over the forest, Koba decided to see if Two didn't wander off.

He found her trying to restart the fire. He could tell she was cold since she was shivering. He groaned. What did he get himself into?

He approached her slowly, careful not to startle her. He didn't want her a potential scream to attract any nocturnal predators on the hunt. Two seemed happy to seem him again. Her eyes filled with hope and she gave him a beaming smile. This took the bonobo off guard since no one had ever been that happy to see him before.

Quick to hide his emotions, he put on his trademark scowl. He grunted out. "Go to sleep. Will start fire myself."

She tilted her head, puzzled. "I'm not-not t-tired. Let me-me h-help."

Koba bared his fangs as he snarled out. "Said go to sleep!"

This frightened her. She took a few steps away from him. Her gaze briefly went to the tent. Koba realized she didn't want to sleep where her father's corpse still lie. He should know better than to let his temper get the better of him, especially when it comes to children. Ape or human, they were both sensitive.

"Fine. Can help." Koba resigned. Once he reignited the flames, he gestured for Two to keep the fire from going out while he quickly gathered materials to keep the fire alive.

Once the fire was stable, she obeyed his command to go sleep. She didn't sleep in the tent which came as no surprise to the bonobo. Instead, she grabbed a blanket and slept near the fire. Koba watched her sleep, he frowned at the orangutan toy clutched close to her chest. He wondered what Maurice would think of such an item.

He glared at the flames for a few more minutes before he too decided to rest. It had been a long day. Morning would no doubt bring another tiring day. Koba did not look forward to bringing a human to the village.

He hoped he wouldn't come to regret the decision to spare her life.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **So yeah as you can see I'm back and with a new story! I don't exactly know what my update schedule for this will be since I'm in college and whatnot. I hope to at least have one or two chapters out per month. I do have outlines for the first five chapters, I just need to find the time to actually write them.**_

 _ **Also the feedback I get on this also determines how soon an update will come out.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Discovery

As the simian and sapien slept, the graying clouds began covering the night sky so that by morning the first drops of rain began to fall upon the Muir Woods. This was what caused the bonobo to wake up. Bringing himself to a sitting position, Koba yawned and stretched out his limbs. He stood up, shaking his body in an attempt to rid himself of drops of rain and mildew that stuck to his fur. Fortunately, the rain was only a slight drizzle so he wasn't soaked. However, he knew it would soon turn into a downpour as was common in this forest.

The first thing he noticed was Two still sleeping, shivering slightly as she pulled the ragged blanket closer to her body. Koba raised his brow in interest. The girl must be a heavy sleeper if neither cold nor rain could disturb her slumber. He sighed, knowing he had to touch her to get her up. The ape wasn't happy with that fact. He wasn't much used to contact with apes, oftentimes never taking part in grooming sessions. Since she was human, he found touching her even less appealing.

And so he found himself using the butt of his spear to poke her into consciousness.

Once awake, she looked at him with panic then confusion as if she needed a moment to recollect what had happened the following day. Koba grunted as he gestured for her to stand up. Much to his relief, she was quick to obey. However, instead of following him like the scarred bonobo expected, she decided to go inside the tent. He growled for her to come out and she did a couple of minutes later with two cans of beans.

"B-breakfast." She offered him a smile as she held out one of the cans. Koba reached for it but hesitated. Why was she offering him food? Did she not realize how limited her resources were? Koba knew humans were selfish so why would one offer a stranger of another species food?

He shook his head before pulling away his outstretched hand. Two's smile was replaced with a frown. She asked if he wasn't hungry to which Koba responded with a derisive snort. "Do not eat. Human food. Disgusting." He turned his back to her to pick up his spear. When he turned back around she looked mad at him. The ape found it rather amusing.

"D-don't like f-frijoles, huh?" She giggled before adding, "B-bet you-you'd love a b-banana!"

Koba growled at that, giving her a glare as he said: "Hate. Bananas."

Before Two could say more, Koba bared his fangs at her. It was enough for her to get the message that he was in no mood to deal with her childish quips. He walked to where she slept the night before, crouching down to pick up Two's orangutan toy. He offered it to her and the child was quick to take it out of his hand.

Koba turned his back, heading in the direction of the Ape Village. He had told Grey and Stone he'd be back by dawn and it was currently mid-morning. He needed to get home now. After walking a few feet, he noticed that he didn't hear Two's footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw her awkwardly standing where he had left her. Koba found himself sighing in exasperation. Did he always have to tell her what to do? Didn't she understand body language?

He hooted loudly as he waved her over to him. She sprinted to the ape's location, obviously glad she wasn't being left behind. "W-where are we-we g-going?" She asked, hugging her toy more tightly.

"To my home."

* * *

It was hard for Marina to keep up with Feo. The ape was moving at a pace too fast for her. He jogged on all fours, his spear slung over his shoulder. She had to practically run the entire trip to his home which seemed to be miles away. Marina learned pretty fast not to complain about it or ask the ape to slow down. Feo didn't like it one bit.

To her relief, the ape slowed down. Marina hoped it was because they were about to arrive at their destination. Now that she was able to walk at a more reasonable pace while still catching her breath, she began to think about what Feo's home would be like and if he had a family of his own waiting for him there. She wondered if they would like her. She hoped he had kids around her age so she had someone to play with. Back where she used to live with her papi, there weren't any other children. Everyone seemed sad and tired.

Eventually, that turned to anger and yelling. She could barely recall the fighting and killing that occurred soon after. She could remember the violence was the reason why her father had taken her into the forest. It was too dangerous to live among other people now. She hoped things wouldn't turn out the way they did back at that RV camp.

Lost in thought, Marina didn't notice Feo had stopped moving until she slammed right into his hard, hairy back. The impact caused her to lose her footing, falling onto her rear. Feo had turned around, an unimpressed expression set in his features. He scowled at her and she could only respond with a sheepish chuckle. "S-sorry."

"We are here. Stay." He ordered. The ape ran off into the entrance of what Marina could only describe as a wall of logs. It was huge! How did she not notice it until now? At the top of the wall, she could see gorillas perched. Some of them were looking at her. They hooted and grunted at each other as they moved their hands in an odd way. _They must be using sign language_ , she thought. Many of them were pointing at her too, hooting curiously. The attention made her nervous and she felt like hiding herself from their curious eyes.

Before she could do so, Feo came back. He was joined by a silverback gorilla. The new ape scared the girl and he seemed to notice this since he gave her a friendly smile. Feo seemed to be unhappy with the gorilla's demeanor towards her. Why was the one-eyed ape so grumpy all the time?

She at first assumed it was just because of his age. The girl remembered her grandfather had been that way. Always snapping and throwing out insults, especially at those he deemed weak and stupid. A five year old at the time, she too was once at the receiving end of those tirades. She remembered her father intervened and scolded the old man for his harsh behavior.

The sickness started a year later, denying Marina the chance to see her abuelo again.

It was heart wrenching for the girl to think about her family, all of them were dead. At least the ones who cared about her were. Her mother was a cruel woman so Marina found herself glad that the woman abandoned her and her father a couple years into the outbreak.

The eleven year old did learn one thing from her mother before she left; you never dwell on the past since it will only hold you back. To do so would mean regret and pain. There wasn't anything to learn from it because history always repeats itself.

A grunt from Feo brought the girl out of her whirling thoughts. She looked at him to see the ape signing to the gorilla who responded back when it was his time. Marina didn't understand what they were communicating so she inquired; "W-what are-are you g-guys t-t-talking about?"

They both stopped signing, and Marina regretted interrupting the two. Koba looked about ready to reprimand her for doing so but the gorilla stopped him.

"Cold?" He asked, his eyes concerned. The big ape seemed like he felt bad for not asking her sooner. The girl replied with a confirming nod.

Feo growled out, "Doesn't matter. Cannot take her. Inside village." He continued in sign and the silverback nodded like he was agreeing with whatever Feo had told him.

Before Marina could ask her unanswered question again, Feo ran off into the entrance. She was about to follow him but the gorilla moved to stand in her way. He towered over her, but not in an intimidating way. The action was more protective than anything else.

"Not yet. Need Caesar permission." He stated before sitting down. "Must wait."

"Who's C-C-Caesar?"

* * *

The bonobo found the Ape King sitting in front of the wall inscribed with the ape laws. Caesar was quick to notice the scarred ape, signing a 'good morning.' His expression turned into one of concern as he realized Koba was obviously troubled by something. His old comrade approached him, head bowed in submission as he raised a supplicating palm. The chimpanzee was quick to swipe it, intrigued by his friend's urgency.

" _Caesar, I found something in the woods."_ Koba signed quickly. He seemed hesitant to tell the leader what exactly he found while on his hunt. Caesar inquired if whatever he found impeded his ability to get home before dawn like he had told Grey and Stone. Koba nodded, confirming Caesar's assumption.

"What is it?" Caesar asked gruffly.

"A child. Human." Koba stated. The chimpanzee looked surprised but was quick to hide it as his face turned back into its usual unreadable state.

" _Where is child?"_ The leader signed, worried that the bonobo found a dead child or even worse, Koba had harmed the child. The two options explaining why Koba didn't have the child with him. Caesar knew Koba despised humans but he didn't know how deep that hatred ran. He hoped it wasn't strong enough to cause Koba to even think about harming a human child.

" _Just outside the wall. With Luca. Wanted to get your permission to let her inside the village."_ Koba informed. The older ape was fidgety and he couldn't make eye contact with the ape leader. Caesar wondered if Koba was hiding something. " _The parents?"_

Koba seemed to have caught onto what the chimp was insinuating as he was quick to reply. " _Found father dead. Killed himself. Don't know about mother. Girl is about Ash's age. In human years."_

" _Apes heard gunshot. We were worried. Was the shot from her father?"_ Koba nodded then Caesar continued, " _I will hold a meeting to decide what to do with human. Bring the child to my home."_ He then called upon a nearly bald, burly chimpanzee named Rocket to gather the orangutan Maurice as well as Caesar's wife, Cornelia. Caesar needed his council's help to decide on the best course of action to take for the orphaned human girl. He was relieved to know the gunshot they heard the other day wasn't a threat to his people. Though it did cause his heart to ache a bit, knowing the girl's remaining parent willingly chose to abandon his child. Caesar could never do such a thing to his yearling son and he couldn't even fathom why anyone would go through with such a thing.

The Ape King was a little excited at the prospect of interacting with a human again. He was curious to know how the humans have endured these past five years. However, he did have a hunch that it was terrible for them. While the apes had prospered and grown, the humans had suffered and diminished. The fire from their fighting could still be seen burning in the city. Fortunately, the gunshots had quieted down in the past three years. Of course, until yesterday.

But the chimpanzee knew it would be unwise and rather rude to ask a child to recall memories that would know doubt be painful and traumatic so he would need Maurice's wisdom and empathetic nature to help guide him in his "interrogation" of the girl. Caesar climbed up to his home to wait for the child, his wife and his advisors.

It didn't take long for the party he sent for to arrive.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **This chapter's a little shorter than the first. I got my reasons though lol. I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Next up, we get to hear Caesar' decision and a little more backstory on Marina.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

Sometimes Koba wondered why Caesar held so much compassion for the vile creatures that tortured and caged apes for years. The bonobo knew Caesar was raised by humans but he also knew that they only saw him as a plaything, a pet. His human "family" practically threw Caesar away when he became inconvenient for them. Of course, Koba would never tell his leader the way he saw it. He knew Caesar was sensitive on the subject and generally did not speak of his past life before he freed the apes. In fact, not many apes in the village knew of Caesar's upbringing. This knowledge was only known by the Ape King's inner circle; his closest advisors.

These lucky few were now in Caesar's dwelling, sitting in a circle. The chimpanzee decided it wanted his meeting to be held within his home instead of their usual meeting spot on top of the boulder marked with the king's symbol. Koba assumed he chose to discuss the girl's fate in a more private setting because he wanted to hide the girl from the prying eyes of the apes in the village. Most of those eyes would no doubt have contempt and disbelief inside them; Koba was sure of it. Regardless of Two's age, she was still human and all humans were to be feared and hated. She would grow into an adult and become a threat.

Koba hoped Caesar would take that fact into account when deciding what to do with Two. He knew the alpha wouldn't turn away a helpless child regardless of its species. Koba just hoped he would chose well in deciding what her place would be among the apes. Would she become a pet or would she be treated as an equal? The scarred ape hoped it was the former.

The girl in question, sat in the center of the circle. She fidgeted as she looked around the room, her eyes wide as saucers. Two clutched onto her toy for comfort and Koba noticed Maurice eye the orangutan plush curiously.

Two was the first to speak. "A-are you C-Caesar?"

The child pointed at said ape her responded with a single nod of his head. "Name?" He asked, smiling as he pointed a thick finger at her. Koba frowned, he didn't want to know her. He believed she should be renamed if she was to live amongst them.

She answered, avoiding eye contact with the king but speaking proudly. "Marina Ashlyn Sanchez. B-but call-call me A-Ash." Now way was Koba going to call her that. She's will be Two to him.

At this Rocket grunted, shaking his head vigorously. "Name taken. Pick something else." Two looked confused then irked. Before she could reply, Maurice raised his finger to silence her while hooting reassuringly.

Caesar then asked, "Mother. Father. Call you that?" She shook her head.

"O-only papi di-did. Ma c-called me-me o-other t-t-things." She bowed her head as if ashamed of something. Again Koba frowned, wondering why two parents would call their child different names. He thought it stupid and would only confuse their child.

Caesar looked to Maurice to continue. "What she call?"

She looked at the orangutan. Her eyes filled with tears she refused to shed. "S-stupid. U-useless. A-a m-m-mistake." All the apes faces turned to sadness and they looked at Two with pity in their eyes. Except Koba who kept his usual angry look, but behind this façade he felt a twinge of sympathy for her. He was quick to shove it aside. No one showed him sympathy when he was called such names. It especially wasn't shown to him when he was being cut, slashed, and injected with liquid pain.

" _She's seems to not wish to speak of her mother. It is best to change the subject."_ Maurice advised Caesar who nodded his understanding.

Surprisingly, Koba continued the questioning. "Where come from? Are there others?"

"Age?" Cornelia added. Her and Caesar's son, Blue Eyes was on her back. He peaked over his mother's shoulder, looking at the human fearfully. Koba was proud that his nephew was smart enough to know that humans were to be feared. All the young chimp needed to know next was that they needed to be hated as well. Koba would make sure to teach him that.

"A city ca-called Chicago, I-I think. H-hard to-to remember. No o-others." She cleared her throat, "I'm e-eleven."

"Where is mother?" Caesar asked. Koba was curious to know where Two's mother was as well. There was no sign that their was a third human living at Two's camp. Did she die?

Maurice didn't seem happy with his question but didn't voice his complaints. It was necessary to know. They needed to make sure she wasn't truly an orphan. The last thing the apes needed was a group of humans coming to rescue a child whom they think was kidnapped.

"Left. L-long t-time. I-I don't ca-care." Her brows furrowed and she looked upset. Caesar sighed, wishing he hadn't asked. Koba could tell it bothered Caesar to upset Two. The bonobo thought it stupid to do so but wouldn't speak that thought out loud. He would never disrespect the ape that freed him.

"Alright. My wife, Cornelia, will take outside. Go." He gestured for Two to go to Cornelia who was walking toward the exit. The Ape Queen turned to see if the girl was following. She still stood in the center of the circle, unsure if it was safe to follow. Cornelia hooted reassuringly while waving her hand, encouraging the girl over. After another moment's hesitation, Two followed the female out. Koba could tell Blue Eyes wasn't happy with this turn of events.

Once the three were gone, Maurice stated: " _I know you do not intend to turn her away, correct?"_

Caesar took a deep inhale before nodding. " _It would be cruel to turn her away. She has no one else. She is not old enough to fend for herself."_

" _Who will look after her then? Not many apes will take in a human child."_ Rocket quipped, scratching the side of his neck. " _I cannot. I have a son of my own. Tinker would agree."_

" _Rocket is right. What are we going to do with her? She has no place among apes."_ Luca stated with a chuff.

Caesar nodded, taking into account those two apes' opinions and questions. He looked at Maurice, waiting for what he had to say. " _I would take her. She seems to have a fondness for my kind. But I cannot."_ The other apes hooted in confusion. They were sure the wise ape would take her in. Caesar was the only one who remained unreactive but he too was surprised.

Once they quieted, Maurice continued. " _I cannot because my home is small. No room for growing child."_ He paused as if he was apprehensive about what he was going to say next, " _I suggest Koba take her."_

Koba bared his fangs with a growl at the orangutan, angered that he would even suggest such an absurd thing. Him? Raising a human child? Ridiculous! He guessed Maurice wasn't as wise as they all believed. Koba felt Caesar's hand on his shoulder. He met his gaze and instantly felt embarrassed for his hard reaction. He sat back down, his head bowed slightly. He apologized to Maurice who responded: " _It is alright. I understand your dislike for humans but this one is a child. An innocent. She is no threat. Won't grow up to be one. With apes now. Will be good."_

He continued, " _Koba lives alone. Has no mate or children. But does have large dwelling. Room for one more. Don't you wish for the company of another there?"_

Koba sighed. Maurice was right. The bonobo did wish he wasn't alone in his home but the ape hadn't had much luck finding a mate and was getting too old to do so. He knew he would never have a child of his own so maybe this orphan was his chance to have one? He wasn't so sure he wanted one that was human. It wasn't right. It was unnatural.

"No!" He growled out, teeth gritted as he signed. " _She is not my responsibility. I've done enough by not leaving her to die in the woods. I may have found her but I want nothing more to do with her!"_ He was breathing heavily now.

"Koba. Please." Caesar spoke, "She has **no one** else." Koba looked into his eyes, what he saw was understanding and hope. Caesar knew why Koba didn't want to take Two in but he also hoped Koba would push those reasons aside and do what was right.

Koba hooted softly, defeated. " _Fine. But if she becomes too much to handle, she will no longer be my concern."_

Caesar gave the bonobo a warm smile. "Thank you."

Rocket gave a commending nod to his friend. Maurice made gurgle sounds using his throat pouch, catching Koba's eyes. " _In time, you will come to thank me."_

Luca huffed in amusement but Koba didn't find anything about this situation amusing at all.

* * *

Cornelia made sure to keep Marina close to her as they walked around the village. The Ape Queen did notice the stares the other apes were giving but one fierce look from her was enough to get them to mind their own business. She knew that the human girl was a bit shy, especially around many people and so she would do what she could to make sure the girl was comfortable.

Marina seemed like a smart and kind child. Cornelia wished she and Caesar could take her under their wing but knew it was impossible. They needed to focus their attention on Blue Eyes who was to become the next leader at the end of Caesar's rule. Being an heir meant he required more attention to be properly groomed into a great leader. Cornelia knew they wouldn't be able to make time for a human child.

Plus she didn't think the village would take too well to having a human as a member of the Royal Family.

After a bit more walking, the trio reached the gardens. Here the apes grew berries, potatoes, and other kinds of fruits and vegetables. At the end of the garden stood Cornelia's closest friend and wife of Rocket, Tinker. The female was with her own son, Ash, picking blueberries. Cornelia approached the two, hooting a greeting.

Tinker's eyes widened when she saw Marina. Cornelia was quick to explain. " _Koba found her in woods. Orphaned. Caesar and rest are discussing what to do about her right now."_

Tinker nodded in understanding but still taken aback. " _Have any apes protested her presence?"_

Cornelia shrugged. " _I do not know. Maybe. I'm surprised Koba even brought her here. You know he hates humans the most."_

Tinker hooted, agreeing with the queen. " _I am surprised too. But relieved he did bring her. She safe now. What is name?"_

" _Ask her yourself."_

Tinker cooed to the girl, who shied away from the chimp's gaze. Tinker held a hand to her chest as she spoke her name then pointed a finger at Marina. "You?

Before the girl could answer, Ash had bounded up to the girl. He screeched gleefully while pointing at the girl. He used his free hand to sign to his mother. " _Can play? Can play?"_

The two mothers smiled at the two year old. It pleased them to know that he didn't hold any prejudice to someone that wasn't like him or anything else he knew. It was good to be accepting. Blue Eyes whined as he watched his friend run circles around Marina. Cornelia looked down at him, smiling warmly. Her son was a rather timid and cautious, something she hoped he'd grow out of for his sake. Thinking it best he get some exercise from play, she pried him off her chest and set him on the ground.

She nudged him toward the other two but he refused to join them. Instead, he opted to hide behind his mother's leg. Cornelia sighed then signed to Tinker. " _You think we have enough food for winter?"_

Tinker shook her head. " _Don't think so. I am worried it may be like before. Scared."_

" _Me too."_ The two sat down to watch the children play while eating a few berries. Blue Eyes stayed by his mother's side but watched Ash and Marina interact. Ash noticed he was watching and signed to him. " _Come! Blue Eyes! Play!"_

But he didn't. He stubbornly stayed put. Tinker and Cornelia pant-laughed as Ash marched up to Blue Eyes, dragging him by the arm to where Marina stood. They watched as Blue Eyes looked up at the human girl, his blue orbs wide with fear. He hooted softly before he spotted Koba behind the girl. The adult ape looked angry and that scared the prince who ran back to his mother.

Cornelia guessed Caesar had already made his decision.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Way Home

As soon as Two and Koba were out of Cornelia and Tinker's sight, the bonobo abruptly grabbed the girl by her sweater's hood. He roughly dragged Two in the direction of his home. On his way there, he noticed the apes that looked at him, nodding their approval as they watched Koba lug the girl through the mud. However, there were a few apes that were obviously distressed by Koba's humiliating treatment of Two. They narrowed their brows at him, eyes filled with distaste and warning. It was as if they were threatening to inform Caesar if Koba didn't correct his behavior. Realization dawned on him, the Ape King would definitely be angered by what the bonobo was doing. He paused, then let go of the girl who plopped onto the soggy earth.

She stood up with an annoyed huff, staring daggers at the scarred bonobo. Koba eagerly returned the expression, baring his teeth as he breathed heavily. Human and ape stood there, in the middle of the village, staring each other down for what felt like an eternity. A hoot from Caesar's tree ended their staring contest. Koba looked up to see Maurice, a stern expression aimed directly at him. The two apes eyed each other, trying to gage the other's thoughts and emotions. Koba kept a stoic face while Maurice did the same. However, the orangutan's emerald eyes always gave him away. In them Koba saw displeasure but underneath that was a threat. The bonobo understood what that meant; Maurice had seen what Koba did to Two and he did not approve of it in the slightest, warning against doing anything like that again to her.

He did the only thing he knew would help remedy the situation; he apologized but not to the girl he wronged. The orang didn't seem to care much for his apology and gestured to Two. The bonobo gritted his teeth, knowing he was supposed to apologize to her, to a _**human**_. Much to the older ape's dismay, Koba grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her towards the direction of his home. He was careful not to hurt her and made sure she stayed on her feet so he didn't have to drag her again. Lucky, she didn't resist him. Instead, she asked him where they were going.

"To my. Home." He grunted out, tugging her arm to get her to walk faster. They soon arrived at his dwelling. His home was larger than most apes, the structure being composed of three main wooden huts. Three crude hallways connected them together. Koba had built this on his own many winters ago. He still took pride in what he had created to this day and couldn't help a small smile from forming as he watched Two marvel at it.

"T-this your h-home?" She asked, her eyes still studying the structure, then placing her gaze on the ape beside her. He nodded, thumping his chest with one fist. Apes did this whenever they had company at their dwellings, especially if what their guest was seeing contained something or someone of great pride and value to the owner.

Two's brows furrowed, eyes glazing with sadness and worry. She seemed conflicted about something and Koba figured it was because she realized his home wasn't good enough for her human needs. He growled lowly, before jabbing her back with finger. "Go. Inside."

She hesitated at the entrance, but another jab was enough to get her to enter. Koba led her to the hut at the far back, the one that was part of the wall protecting the village from the outside world. This one was slightly smaller than the other two and was used for storage. The bonobo was quick to remove all the animal trophy skulls, pelts, and weapons. He internally groaned at the realization that he would need to find a new place to store his things. With the items clutched close to his chest, he left the girl there. Over his shoulder, he said; "Will return. Stay."

It's not like she had anywhere else to go anyway.

* * *

Two days had past and Feo did not return. Marina began to worry the first few hours he had gone. It was Cornelia, and Blue Eyes to an extent, who had come to check on her that morning. She had explained that Koba and his friends left to further investigate the camp in which they found her. The female ape said they wanted to find anything that Marina could still use and maybe even some items apes could use. The girl wasn't exactly happy about having her former home looted with her father's body still there. The chimp mentioned that Caesar instructed the apes that left to bring back his body. That made Marina anxious. She didn't want to see her father's dull, lifeless eyes. She didn't want to see the gaping hole in his head, the thickening blood still oozing from it. It made her feel sick to just think of it. She didn't want to remember him like that. The girl wanted to remember him as the kind man with the warm eyes and reassuring smile she knew her whole life.

Now, Marina laid in Koba's hammock, rocking it slightly in her bored and anxious mind. She knew Feo would be angry if he found he sleeping in his bed but she didn't really care. This was payback for getting her clothes and King Louie muddy. Her mud-caked toy caused her the most distress. Cornelia had tried her best to clean him but he would never be the same. All this time, she managed to keep him in decent condition. _¡Ay caray!_ She thought, despaired. Well at least now she had more than King Louie to play with.

The little prince Blue Eyes, and the energetic furball Ash came over to play a few times over the last couple of days. Their mothers accompanied them, even joining in the fun sometimes. The blue eyed one didn't seem to like Marina all that much, only tolerating her because Ash enjoyed her company. The little ape looked a lot like his dad. She thought the kid was funny.

It was fine with her that he stole her favored name.

A knock on the outside startled Marina out of her thoughts. She assumed it was Cornelia coming in with some food, so the girl stayed put as she excitedly spoke: "C-Come in!"

An ominous shadow loomed at the entrance. It was clear it was not Cornelia who had entered. The child gulped, quickly getting out of the bonobo's hammock. To her surprise, he only gave her a sideways glance before getting into his hammock. Marina sat on the floor for what felt like forever before she asked: "Where d-do I s-s-sleep?" He didn't answer so she asked him again. This time he only growled a warning for her to shut up.

"Did you-you bring b-back my P-Papi?" Her voice shook slightly. This angered her, she didn't want to seem any more weak to the scarred ape than he already viewed her. The bonobo tiredly sighed, then turned to the side in which he could face the Marina. His weary face told her that he hadn't slept much the last forty-eight hours.

"Yes. But not. All of him." He stopped her from responding. "Scavengers. Body not complete anymore."

A pang of guilt hit her soul. She shouldn't have left him alone. This was her fault. It's always her fault since all she does is mess up. No wonder people leave her in the end. Before she could start crying, Feo barked at her to get over it. "Father's body. Will disappear anyway. Crying will not bring back dead."

She knew he was right but didn't show it. Instead she decided to change the subject. "What n-now?"

Feo ran a hand down his scarred face. Marina knew he was growing impatient with her and decided that this would be her last question for him. The bonobo sat up as he stated: "Caesar told Koba to. Take care. Of human. Soon Caesar will call us to show you. To the village."

"Okay, Koba." She thought 'Feo' would be a better name for him but she didn't tell Koba that.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I've been having writer's block with the first half of this story. I do have the second half of this fic a third of the way done. I hope the long wait didn't turn you guys away from this story!**_

 _ **Hope you had a great time this holiday season! Happy New Year! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lost In Blue

_He opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded by darkness. All the ape knew for sure was that he was cramped in some tight space._

 _The bonobo was prone on something that did not feel like his hammock or the damp-cold of the forest floor. However, whatever the front of his body was touching did feel cold but it was unlike the cold of the earth below. This one alien and foreign. Yet, it was vaguely familiar. He had been in this situation before but his foggy mind made it nearly impossible to remember it. Getting his bearings, he stood up._

 _At least he tried to._

 _His head collided with something above him. It was metallic and hard just like the surface beneath him. He grabbed onto it, calloused fingers going through the square spaces in between the thick metallic bars._

In a cage. _The bonobo realized to his horror. He never thought he'd end up in one of these again. He pant-hooted as loudly as he could, hoping a fellow ape would hear him and come to his aid. Unfortunately, no one came or even responded with a hoot of their own. What made things worse was that Koba couldn't see a damn thing in this dark prison or even beyond it. His sense of sight was practically useless at the moment. The ape sniffed the air, hoping smell would tell him where he was. The normal earthy scent of the forest hit his nostrils but it was accompanied by something else._

 _This smell stung his nose and made his stomach clench in fear as well as repulsion. It was smoke but not the normal smoke from the communal fires in the village._ Forest is burning. _As soon as he came to that conclusion, he started to hear the crackling of fire all around him and the frightened shrieks of apes. The sounds appeared so loud and so suddenly that the bonobo was left in a daze. How did he not hear this from the moment he woke up?_

 _He needed to get out of here quickly._

 _The bonobo began shaking the cage with all his strength causing the cloak over it to fall off. Koba found himself wishing the cover back on so he would be spared the horrible sight. All around him fires burned. Straight ahead, he could see the brightest and hottest flames burning from within the Ape Village. Suddenly, something grabbed hold of his ankle. Koba looked down to see a battered and bleeding Grey lying prone as he looked up at the scarred bonobo. In the corner sat a lifeless Stone. The bonobo was left aghast at the sight and only looked back down at the brown chimpanzee when Grey gave a pained wheeze._

"Save us, Koba." _The chimpanzee pleaded before the light drained from his eyes, replaced with the reflection of the fire burning the forest. The bonobo screamed in terror before somehow breaking free. He didn't take time to question how he got out since he sprinted to his people's home. He ran past the walls now littered with the bodies of the Gorilla Guard before making it to the center of the village where hundreds of dead apes were scattered about the village's ashened ground._

 _Standing tall and proud on Caesar's boulder, was an older version of Two. She was at the center of all this carnage. In her hand she held Caesar's decapitated head while her other hand held Koba's treasured harpoon. The human looked at the leader's head with a proud smirk. Her eyes were as black as the night sky._

 _Beyond angry, the lone ape yelled: "Human kill Caesar! Burn ape home!" He was breathing heavily, body shaking with all the rage it was waiting to let out._ "Koba will make human pay!"

 _Two turned her head away from the fallen king, looking at Koba, smugly she said; "_ You should've killed me when you had the chance."

 _At that, Koba charged on all fours. He lept into the air, intent on pouncing onto the human to rip her apart._

 _He wouldn't get the chance._

 _He found himself looking up at the red sky with his weapon plunged into his gut. The woman's head appeared above him. Koba stretched out his arms, hands desperately trying to reach her windpipe in order to crush it. She stomped a foot on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. The harpoon was pulled out causing him to close his eyes as he yelled out in pain._

 _When he opened them, the end of a gun was in his face. Two laughed coldly. "_ Stupid monkey."

 _He wondered if there were any apes left to hear the gunshot that would end his life._

* * *

Koba awoke with a startled shriek, slapping away a concerned Marina with the back of his hand. The girl was sent reeling, her hand clutching her now reddened cheek. Before she could recover from the blow, she felt the air get knocked out of her from a charge she didn't see coming. Her head hit the floor hard and she briefly wondered if she had tripped over something.

The dark, blurry figure looming over her suggested otherwise. She let out a muddled noise, too dazed to formulate a worded question. The rough hands around her throat stopped her from making any coherent sounds at all as she struggled for breath. The one-eyed, empty look of her assailant would be the last thing she would see.

Or so she thought.

Eye filling with shock as realization began to take hold, the frightened ape released his hold on the child. The two scurried away from each other, the ape skulking away under his bed while the human headed towards the crudely-made corridor. Marina held a hand to her throat, greedily gasping for air as if she would run out at any second. She wanted to go get King Louie from her closet of a room then hide, but she was afraid any sudden movement would set off the bonobo again. The girl knew she may not escape Death the third time he came knocking on her door.

Instead, she opted to turn her attention to the bonobo crouched under his bed. The ape was staring at his trembling hands in horror. Marina pitied the ape and she found herself at a loss on what to do because of it. Should she tell anyone about what Koba tried to do to her? What would happen to Koba if she did? She didn't think Caesar would allow an attempt on anyone's life to go unpunished. The girl figured it best to pretend this incident never happened. Ever a compassionate creature, she slowly approached Koba to place a comforting hand on his forearm. The touch was brief but it was enough to cause the bonobo to look at Marina.

She noted his furrowed brow and the confusion on his face. Choosing to ignore his reaction to her touch, she spoke softly. "B-Bad dream? It's o-okay now. You are s-s-safe." The words were spoken a tad bit awkwardly as Marina was unsure of how to comfort one who had just tried to strangle her. However, the memory of her father's comfort from when she herself would awake terrified by a nightmare spurred her on. "Do y-you want to-to talk about it?"

The ape quickly shook his head. His breathing soon returned to its normal state. The fearful and confused expression was replaced with his usual glower towards her. The silence wasn't something Koba wanted at the moment and Marina sensed it. She kept her voice low, hoping to avoid irritating the ape. "That's okay. I u-understand." She paused, unsure if her next words would distress her new caretaker. "I-I'm not mad a-about you-you know… uh… I know you d-didn't m-mean to."

The ape scoffed. "Tried to kill you. Second time. Should be mad at me. Should hate. Foolish and weak not to."

Marina gave a rueful grin. "I already h-hate so m-m-much. Don't want to h-hate anymore. I-I d-don't want to-to hate you."

Koba was left slack-jawed.

* * *

 _I do not understand._ The bonobo was utterly perplexed by what he had just been told. She didn't want to hate him? He tried to kill her...twice! How could she not hate him for the way he treated her and what he tried to do to her? It did not make any sense to him. Humans should be able to hate more easily than apes. It was in their nature. They're monsters for crying out loud! What was wrong with this one? _This human must be broken._ He thought, bemused.

"Why?" It was the only word he could manage to say. Two took a moment to think on her reasoning. Koba noted how she bit her lower lip while picking at the skin around her fingernails. His gaze fell on the bruises starting to form around the girl's neck, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. Oh what had he done? How would he explain _**that**_ to Caesar and the others. He was doomed.

Two cleared her throat, bringing Koba out of his inner turmoil. "I d-don't really kn-know. Just don't want t-to." He frowned, all that thinking just to respond with thought? Unbelievable.

A hoot outside permanently ended their conversation. Koba groaned internally, knowing what that sound meant.

It was time.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies for taking eons to update. Life kept me busy the past months. This chapter isn't my best work honestly. I had a bad case of writer's block with it. I intended to make it longer than what it is but decided against it. I figured it best to give you guys something since it's been so long. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **P.S. I finished this pretty late and didn't proofread or edit all that much. Let me know of any errors in a review! Thanks for reading! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6:

Caesar waited patiently for his fellow apes to gather at the village's center. The Ape King stood atop the boulder marked with his symbol, his Queen- Blue Eyes in her arms- by his side. Behind the pair sat Maurice who let out a low rumble to Caesar when the chimpanzee met his gaze. Signing, the orangutan informed; " _The apes are almost done gathering. Now when will the child and Koba arrive?"_

"Soon. Sent Rocket to get them moments ago." The chimpanzee returned his gaze to his fellow apes. It didn't take Rocket much longer to return with the bonobo and human in tow. At the sight of the girl, many apes -who didn't already know of her presence in the village or who had heard but had not yet seen her- hooted in alarm and curiosity. Some of them stayed silent, watching the child with wary eyes. Fortunately, none of the rowdy apes stop her from passing through.

When she reached Caesar's location, he offered the child a warm smile which she returned despite the anxiety he saw in her different colored eyes. He helped her onto the boulder while the two apes that accompanied her kept any too curious apes at bay. Only when Caesar settled the commotion did his two friends join them. Rocket grunted a greeting, bowing his head as he did so. Koba only gave the chimpanzee a single nod, avoiding eye contact as he did so. The leader figured the scarred ape was still unhappy with all of this. He exhaled tiredly, knowing the bonobo won't be the only one left displeased after today's meeting.

He cleared his throat before speaking, signing his words as well. "Apes! I have gathered all of you today to show this human. Her name is Marina. Child was found in woods. Her father is dead. Her mother gone. She is an orphan." He paused, giving the village a moment to think on the girl's situation. "I have decided to let her live her. Among apes. Amongst **us.** " At his declaration, many apes began to voice their protest.

"Humans do not belong here!"

"Send her away!"

"Will only turn on us!"

"A threat to apes!"

"Enough!" Was the only word he needed to say to silence the agitated crowd. He stood tall, his chest puffed out to show he was confident in his decision. Again he signed as he spoke; "Human is child. A harmless one. Apes should not fear her. Should not **abandon** her. That is what a human would do. We must be better because we are." A soft touch on his shoulder pulled the ape leader out of his speech. It was Cornelia. His wife gestured for him to step aside. Caesar smiled lovingly, nodding for her to speak.

The Ape Queen cleared her throat as best she could. "Fellow apes. Understand your dislike of humans. But your dislike towards Marina is unwarranted. Because she is child." The apes murmured, some shook their heads while others nodded. "This child has not harmed one of us. She is an innocent. Apes should not turn. Their backs on her. Just because of what she is. On the outside."

A whimper from Blue Eyes interrupted her. Cornelia looked down to see her son nuzzled in her chest, clearly uneasy about having this many eyes on him. The female cupped his head, cooing soothingly. Only when he calmed, did she continue. "As a mother! If see any child in need, human or ape. I will always help. It is right thing. To do." Her husband approached her, resting his forehead in hers lovingly before he spoke to his people once more.

He smiled proudly. "My wife is right. Which is why I have decided. To allow Marina to live here. The child will be raised by apes. Maurice," The elder stepped up, "Will teach human sign and the apes' history." Caesar then gestured to Rocket who stood alongside Maurice. "Rocket will teach combat with Luca." Finally, Koba moved forward taking a stand beside Caesar.

The alpha continued, "Koba will teach her everything he knows. Like a father. Teach her to be ape. Apes! Together! Strong!" At that, the village hooted and shrieked. Caesar did not know whether it was in celebration of the new member or in anger at having a human be the new member. However, he was sure it was a mix of both.

He hoped the former made up the majority.

* * *

" _Why did you summon me?_ " There was an impatient edge added to the bonobo's words. It was early in the morning the day after Two's introduction to all the apes. Luca had come to fetch him before the gorilla went about his job as leader of the Gorilla Guard. The Guard recently increased their patrols on the walls. They needed to make sure they were on high alert in case Two wasn't the only human still out there. Koba would rather they go out there and hunt the humans instead of waiting for them to come to the apes. _"Too earl-"_

Maurice raised a finger, indicating that it was not yet the time for Koba to speak. " _I understand you are not happy with taking in Mar-"_

"Two." Koba rasped. The bonobo would never call her by her birth name. If she was to be under his care, he was going to call her whatever he damn-well pleased. He believed someone's name was a great way to express a trait about that ape. _Not ape. Human._ He quickly reminded himself. No matter, being named after a number made her less of a person to him. It wasn't **entirely** because of her eyes.

"What?" Caesar asked, incredulous. " _Are you renaming her?"_

Koba grunted then gave a single, firm nod of his head.

"Koba," Maurice interjected. " _You cannot rename her without her permission. It should be her choice what she wants to be called in the first place."_

The bonobo scoffed, giving a disregarding wave of his hand. Maurice and Caesar both had a look of disbelief on their faces. Koba only scowled at their scolding for what he wanted to call the human. Before they could say anything else, he spoke. "Lives with Koba. Will be named by Koba."

" _Is that why you hurt her? Because she lives under your roof?"_ Caesar signed, tone that of accusation. Koba had not expected that but before he could feign innocence, his leader continued. " _I saw those hand marks through that mud on her neck. Do not take me for a fool, friend."_

" _It was an accident!"_ Koba exclaimed, fearful of Caesar's anger. " _Was having a nightmare. Human woke me up. Scared. I thought she was going to kill me."_

Maurice rumbled softly, shaking his head in disappointment. " _Impossible."_

" _No! I realized what I was doing once the nightmare's fear faded away! Promised her I would never harm her like that again. She… told me to use the mud to hide the marks. Said she did not want me to get in trouble."_ Koba finished, breathing heavily despite not having spoken any of those words. The bonobo was terrified of what Caesar's punishment would be. Even worse was the fact he had disappointed his king. He could only hope Caesar would forgive him for what he's done.

" _We will ask her about this after her father's funeral."_ Caesar stated, giving Koba a hard look. _"In the meantime, Maurice will be moving in with you. To make sure you keep your promise to her."_

Koba didn't protest. Though he wasn't at all happy with being given a babysitter. He wasn't a child after all. The ape, however, knew it was a merciful punishment. He angrily huffed, knowing it was all Two's fault as to why his life has gotten so complicated now.

True, he was the one that found her and brought her to his people. This fact only aggravated him further. He let his weakness get the best of him. Now he was paying the price. Two wasn't all that bad, he knew this. But ever since he had that nightmare, all he could see when he looked at her was the human she could become- no, would become. It was for that reason, he had attacked her in the first place. He thought he was preventing the annihilation of him home and people. He didn't care that she comforted him. It was only to keep him from killing her. _Selfish and apathetic._

She made him weak and Koba had no idea why. _Stupid human._

Why couldn't she grow up already and leave?

* * *

Luca and Rocket carried Marina's father in an ape-made basket stretcher. The dead human was decorated with various flowers. Even the vines used to strap him down were adorned with jewelry- human jewelry- found in a little box where his body was retrieved. It was Cornelia and Tinker who had prepared his body for the funeral. Of course, under the watchful eye of the man's only living daughter. His head was wrapped in large leaves to hide his gruesome end.

Slowly and gently, his body was lowered into the deep hole in the earth. The girl had no words to say to her deceased father. She just stared blankly, then grabbed some dirt. The small clump was dropped onto the body. With unshed tears in her eyes, she nodded for the gorilla to push the mound of dirt into the grave. Minutes later, and the grave was filled.

Little did Marina know, she'd never see her father's final resting place again after tonight.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know you may be asking; "Why is the funeral so short and lacking somewhat in emotion?" Well, you'll find out as her character develops further in the story. All in good time. ;)**_

 _ **Oh! I should add Marina and Koba's relationship is gonna be on a complicated and rocky start for a while. This is because I don't wanna make them buddies so fast like I did in my last fic. Seemed OOC to me.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A month has passed since Marina was found and taken into the Ape Colony. Not much has happened during that time, at least that's what the girl thinks. The child hasn't had much contact with any other apes besides the ones that have been charged with caring for her. Fortunately, she knows a decent amount of sign now to be able to hold a basic conversation. It was all thanks to Maurice's patient teaching, knowing how easily distracted and forgetful the girl could be at times. He's even taught her a bit about the apes' history; there escape from their human captors and how they avoided recapture afterwards. The elder didn't hold back on the details of their treatment either- something Marina appreciated. She didn't like being seen as a child, one too young to handle such truths. After all, she's seen worse than what Maurice could ever tell her. Still, she can't help but wish she wasn't human. With all the cruelty humanity has done, why would anyone want to be part of such a species? It was no wonder Koba and many other apes avoided her so much. The human was only a reminder of the torture they must've went through a lifetime ago.

Yet, this knowledge didn't stop her from wanting to prove herself to all the apes; prove to them that she was not like the other humans. She would never harm an ape, only help. Unfortunately, Koba would keep her from doing just that. The grumpy, old ape won't let her leave their hut. The girl desperately wants to join the other children in one of Maurice's classes instead of having to be taught privately. Having not been in any schooling environment in years, she saw this as an opportunity to make up for the experiences she would've had in school had the Simian Flu not taken that from her.

She sighs sadly, laying in her bed. She was getting tired of being in this small room, not even her toy could provide her much comfort. In fact, she is hardly ever seen with the plush. The girl thought that maybe if she showed Koba she was not a weak human child then he'd finally interact with her and teach her what he's supposed to be teaching her. The two haven't interacted much since the bonobo tried to strangle her. She assumed it was because he still felt bad for it but the looks he gave her suggested he only felt bad about not going through with it.

Sometimes she wished he had.

Shaking that dangerous thought out of her head, she changes gears to what Maurice told her the other night when she asked him if she could go to school with the other apes. The oragunatan initially refused, his reasoning being many of his students' parents wouldn't want their child around a human. When he told that to Marina, her heart sank. It her hurt but after knowing the apes' reasoning for their dislike of her, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at them.

Nevertheless, she continued to beg and plead with Maurice until he finally ceded. The orangutan said he would consult with Koba the next day to convince him to allow the elder to take her to at least one class. Koba was the major reason as to why she wasn't allowed out and Marina knew this. In spite of that, she couldn't hate him either. She now knew he got all those scars from human; only wishing that she could make him see that she was not one of the humans that gave them to the one-eyed ape.

Maurice left to talk to the bonobo only an hour ago. Marina could only wait and hope that he would come back with some good news.

* * *

Maurice found Koba fishing in the nearby river. He silently watched his friend hold the tip of his harpoon just above the surface; a harpoon with human metal making up the sharp end. He frowned when the bonobo failed to spear a fish. Koba roared in frustration, a sight Maurice was sure wasn't entirely caused by the failed fishing attempt. He moved past the treeline, hooting a calm greeting. The scarred ape was startled at first but soon washed that away, signing; _"What are you doing here?"_

" _I came here to discuss something with you."_

Koba frowned, clearly annoyed with having been disturbed. _"And what is that? Must be very important to have you come all the way to the river to disturb my_ _catching fish."_

" _Your activity was clearly disturbed before I even made my presence known."_ Maurice rebutted, panting amusedly. Koba could only grumble in response, unsure what to comeback with.

" _Get on with it so that I may continue in peace."_

Maurice nodded, understanding Koba's annoyance. _"Marina asked me again if she could attend schooling with the other children."_ The bonobo growled but was soon silence by a raised finger on and orange-furred hand. _"I advise you to let her join. She's a child and needs to be able to live out an actual childhood."_

Koba scoffed. _"She lost that the moment she lost her father. No more humans around to have that anymore."_

" _Does not need humans to have one."_ Maurice negated. _"What you are doing, stopping her from being an actual part of our people is not right. Koba is wrong."_

His eyes narrowed, signs almost to fast to comprehend. _"What is wrong is letting her live with apes!"_

" _You are the one that brought her here."_ Maurice signed calmly.

" _And it was you that made sure she stayed in_ _ **my**_ _life."_ Koba growled, bitterness evident in his glare towards Maurice.

He rolled his green eyes at that. _"Child is hardly in Koba's life. Always out hunting or fishing. Never home to do your duty."_

" _Duty is to keep human alive."_ He gestured to the activity he was currently paused from finishing. He turned back to the river, intent on ending this conversation prematurely. Unfortunately for him, Maurice was not finished. The orangutan was just as-if not more- stubborn as the bonobo was.

He rumbled out the words; "Is alive. Yes. Is living. No."

Koba faced Maurice once again, confusion etched in his features. _"What do you mean?"_

" _The girl,"_ Maurice explained, _"is alive but is not living. Meaning she is not enjoying life. She is trapped. Unable to enjoy life the way a child should. You are supposed to be like a father. If not, a mentor. You are failing at it. Caesar will not be pleased."_ He signed that with a slight threat.

Koba frowned, then sneered. _"Caesar has no say in how other ape's child is raised."_

" _Unless there is abuse."_ Maurice knew child abuse and neglect was something that didn't really happen among the apes, yet Caesar had made it an unspoken rule to never abuse or neglect children. Surely, this applies to human children as well. _"Koba is neglecting Marina's need for socialization."_

" _You are there to remedy that."_ Koba countered, clearly getting tired of this debate. Maurice was glad about this because it meant Koba may soon agree with him.

The elder shook his head. _"Too old. She needs to be around other children."_ He paused, knowing his next words would further agitate Koba. He hoped they'd help him see his flawed decision. _"Humans kept apes away from other apes. Kept us in cages all the time or most of the time. What koba doing no better."_

Koba gave Maurice a blank expression before turning away from the other ape. A few minutes passed by prior to Maurie's figuring out that Koba would no longer participate in this conversation again. He sighed, disappointed but then got an idea. He hooted loudly, causing Koba to jump in surprise before turning around, angrily signing. _"Fine. Two can go. Now leave me alone."_

" _Why must you insist on calling her that?"_

" _Do not make me change my mind."_ Koba warned.

"Very well." Maurice walked away, happy to be able to bring back some exciting news to Marina.


End file.
